cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil's Ensemble!
The Devil's Ensemble! is the seventeenth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary Honey dreams of herself getting married to Giza with Seiji as the official. However, Natsuko wakes her up from her dream for school. Honey is in higher spirits than she is normally, so much that Miki thinks something is wrong with her again. When Miki is by herself, she sees a lot of couples and thinks about her time with Masayuki but some of the foreign matter starts to manifest out of her, forcing Miki to expel it out of her body. Masayuki Nemoto then appears and is knocked out by a girl in a gothic outfit. He is then taken to the conference room in Hamaguri Academy where Karasugawa wonders how Miki let him into her heart. He was brought as bait to lure out Miki, but he seems to have trouble remembering her after she had mysteriously disappeared from her life. Masayuki was later held in place by a bunch of strings, which when pulled cause vibrations that go through his body. Karasugawa tries to get him to remember Miki. Miki meanwhile notices how the intervals between when she needs to extract foreign matter out of her body is beginning to shorten and her body might give out later. She is then confronted by the goth girl Natsuki who tells her that Masayuki is being held prisoner. Miki claims not to remember him and tries to walk away but Natsuki persists physically and gives her a map from Karasugawa telling her she has until noon tomorrow. As the torture continues, Masayuki recalls seeing Miki kill someone with a large boomerang-like weapon. Masayuki passes out from shock and Karasugawa, now aware of Miki's secret wants to make Miki her own more than ever. Yuki is walking back from school still on thoughts about Dr. Kisaragi and how she always believed he loved her by giving her a Honey System. At night, Miki goes to a bridge as she looks at the map and recalls Masayuki. Miki throws the map to the ground in quiet frustration and it is later picked up by Yuki. Honey continues to fantasize about her and Giza which causes her to create a large supply of drawings from her Honey System. Seiji wakes her and Honey asks if Panther Claw has made any moves, but there haven't. Honey is upset by this so she decides to go see Giza herself by going to his base. Noon approaches and Miki comes near Hamaguri from the north. While Karasugawa goes to confront her, Miki fights combatants. Natsuki then confronts her, a little jealous that Karasugawa is so fixated on Miki while putting on the combatant mask. Natsuki uses sneak attacks to get the jump on Miki but Miki pushes her off and knocks her away. On the balcony, Miki is confronted by Karasugawa and she tries to fight her off focused on Masayuki. While Miki is caught in a deadlock, she manages to free herself and land a hit on Karasugawa before moving away. Miki fights off her combatants and finds Masayuki, untying him. Masayuki recalls his time with her but Miki pretends not to remember him. Natsuki and the other combatants try to find them but they remain out of sight. Miki tells Masayuki she is different from the Miki he knew, Masayuki tries to convince her that she's still the same Miki. Karasugawa confronts them as she assumes her battle form. Miki in turn becomes Sister Miki but experiences some internal pain she does not show. Miki explains what she looks like is who she is now. Miki fights Karasugawa but she is caught with Karasugawa's hair. Miki then brings out the weapon that she used to kill the person Masayuki saw, Boomerang Bleu. Miki fights and tells him to run away, silently telling him goodbye. Honey is in the forest and after a short while sees Panther Claw combatants chasing Masayuki. Honey becomes Cutie Honey and effortlessly defeats them, asking if they've seen Giza. Miki continues to fight Karasugawa, using Boomerang Bleu to its fullest but she is restrained by Karasugawa. Karasugawa offers Miki a place in her future, but Miki declines the offer saying she does not want a future. Miki moves them to Boomerang Bleu using the rope Karasugawa is holding to pick it up. Honey fights more grunts but still can't find Giza. As Miki reclaims use of her weapon, she is about to strike Karasugawa but Boomerang Bleu is knocked out of her hands by Sister Yuki's Platinum Chakram. Yuki attempts to kill Karasugawa, but Natsuki takes the fall for her. Natsuki however dies thankful that she was of use to Karasugawa. Yuki then attacks Miki, noticing that she's in pain and plans to finish her off. Miki attempts to fight back but Yuki overpowers her. When Yuki goes in for the kill however, she is stopped by Honey and they recognize each other as all of the girls revert back. Somewhere else, a wilderness clean up crew discovers a human skeleton. Category:The Live Episodes